


Fishbowl

by Insatiable_Fox



Series: Monthly Drarry Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fish, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insatiable_Fox/pseuds/Insatiable_Fox
Summary: Goldfish ownership isn't stressful. Unless you're Draco Malfoy co-owning said fish with Harry Potter, and he keeps trying to over-feed the portly buggers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Monthly Drarry Drabble Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Fishbowl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge with the prompt 'warmth'.
> 
> I shamelessly stole my god-fish and gave them to Drarry. I have no regrets.

"He needs another wafer."

"The last thing Jamal needs is more food, Potter." Draco knows this, having established himself as chief fish-carer on day 1 of Jamal ownership, and has since fed the daft bugger every single morning for the last 27 mornings, including this morning, as recommended by the overly helpful witch from where Jamal was sourced. Harry knows this because it's the fourth time in 20 minutes he's expressed concern for their goldfish's stomach and therefore the fourth time Draco has had to restrain Harry's wandering hands, woe Jamal find himself belly-up from an overindulgence of the wafer variety.

"Steve, then. _Look at him_."

Steve, purchased 3 days post-Jamal after Harry's continual beseeching (and convincing blowjobs) is even less likely to be in need of a second breakfast. Half his first is still semi-submerged in the far left corner - obvious from the goldfish's repetitive yet determined headbutting of the pebbles. Steve's aim is off by a good few centimetres much to Jamal's delight. It's a fish eat fish world. 

Steve pauses before Draco. Side fins fluttering, holding his plumpish body in place, huge eyes staring through the glass of the tank. It's become apparent over the last 24 days the fish enjoys looking at his own reflection. Something Draco queries, if he's being honest. Despite the majestic name ("he's a Celestial Eyed Goldfish, Mr Malfoy), Steve is, put lightly, rather ugly. 

Harry had loved him instantly. "I like bizarre things," he'd said, making Draco snort despite attempts to look offended. "And we can't get something too pretty. Jamal would feel self-conscious." The witch had nodded along approving, as if Jamal, being a Blackmore and also 'unconventionally attractive', may indeed develop esteem issues if suddenly finding himself with a beautiful tank mate. 

From the corner of his eye, he watches Harry's hand inch towards the wafer jar.

Draco regrets nothing.


End file.
